


hand;

by deepseasushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Doffy didn't kill Roci instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand;

**Author's Note:**

> available on tumblr @ shambles-sushi  
> please tell me if you need anything tagged!

_Law… is truly free now._

Rocinante looked at the gun, aiming towards his face.

_And I… will truly be free too._

“I can’t pull the trigger. You look… too much like Father.” 

“I know you will, dear brother.” Rocinante suppressed his relief, while taking out his own gun, previously tucked close to his own heart.

The younger brother pointed the gun to his own head.

“What are you doing?”

Funny, Rocinante thinks,  _that was what I’m thinking too, dear brother_.

If this is another futile attempt on gauging his brother’s love for him, Rocinante would gladly justify his own actions as such.

Futile? Finding a suitable Devil Fruit for Law had beendescribed as a  _futile_ attempt either.

“It’s over.” Rocinante wiped away the blood that smudged his makeup, the mask of the Family. His wrists hurt, but he wanted to see the devil - his brother - one more time in the eye.

“I’m going to die anyway.”

Rocinante clicked on the load of his gun, and the next moment, his world faded to black.

“… Must have been in too much pain.” Scanning his executives, he spat on the floor.

“Take him along.”

_It’s not done yet, my cute little brother. Not yet._

Doflamingo looked at the gunshot wound on Rocinante’s palm, the one that held the gun.

_You can only die by my hand, Roci. Remember that._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a series but yeah let's see how it goes


End file.
